Boy who lived to become a Ship boy (working title)
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Gotta better title? IM me please. This came from the idea of Lily being a ship girl. Oh yeah the base Admiral might be familiar, he might not. Edited chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

It was Harry's third year and he was about to head out to his relatives when a woman stepped up to him. She was tall, around 6 foot 4, she was curvy, had dirty blond hair in a bun, was dressed in a Royal Navy Admiral's uniform with her coat over her shoulders. She also had on a monocle over her left eye and was carrying a cane that was made out of black oak, gold and platinum.

She was a shipgirl; the HMS Hood, she saw her quarry and smiled. She walked over to him.

Harry got off of the train and saw a woman walking over to him. She was tall, curvy, had dirty blond hair and gray eyes. She was dressed in an admiral's uniform and was carrying a cane. When she reached Harry she smiled, "are you Harry James Potter?" She asked, he nodded. "Was your mother's name Lily Evans?"

"Yes, but…" He said.

"My name is Hood, I was a very close friend of your mother's. If you'd come with me, I need to speak with you." Harry nodded and was about to leave when all of the sudden, Molly Weasley had got up with them.

"Where do you think you are going with…?" She said when all of the sudden the Weasley matriarch was face to face with a huge gun.

"Can I help you Mrs. Weasley?" She said.

"Harry, get away from her!"

"I am Mr. Potter's maternal godmother." Said Hood, "you are just a mother that has no business trying to be with him. After everything that has happened with the Abyssal fleet we are not taking any chances."

"You Don't Know Him Like I Do!"

"Okay, did you know his mother was the HMS Lily?" Harry and Molly looked at her.

"What?" They said.

"My Mom was a ship girl?" He asked.

"Yes, she was."

"Wait a minute, if that's the case then that means…"

"Yes Harry, you're a shipboy."

"HE IS NOT!" Screamed Molly.

"How do you know Mrs. Weasley?" Asked Hood, "Lily Evans was the HMS Lily, so that would stand to mean that Harry here would be a shipboy."

"SHE WAS NOT ONE OF THOSE ABOMINATIONS!"

"The same abominations that protects the UK from the Abyssal threat?"

"Besides, how you know so much about my mother Mrs. Weasley?" Said Harry, Molly quickly paled. "Is it because of Dumbledore?"

"Well, he doesn't have to worry about Harry anymore because, he's not returning for his fourth year or any other year afterwards." Said Hood, "come along Harry." With that they started to leave, Molly tried to stop them from leaving with Harry but the Hood was already gone and so was Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile Dumbledore was planning on finding Sirius and kill him to get full control until he had received a message. It was from the Royal Shipgirl Fleet.

 _From: the Royal Shipgirl Fleet_

 _To: Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _This message is to tell you that you are to cut all ties with Harry James Potter, you have been removed from being his magical guardian and everything you have taken from the Potter vaults will be returned or we shall hire the goblins to get them back for us._

 _Mr. Potter is now with his maternal godmother and she will not give him up for anything. also, the Dursleys are not blood related to him. But you already knew that._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Royal Shipgirl Fleet_

Dumbledore got mad and balled up the letter and started to destroy his office. ' _I Must Get The Brat Back So He Can Die For My Cause!_ ' He thought.

* * *

( **Royal Shipgirl Fleet base** )

Hood and Harry had showed up at the base they were talking about his mom and how she helped her and other ship girls try to be human. "Come I'd like you to meet the base Admiral." She said, Harry was confused.

"I thought that was you Ma'am." He said, she smiled at his respect of her.

"You don't have to call me that, call me 'Auntie'."

"Yes Auntie," he said. "But I'm still confused." They came up on the base Admiral's office and she knocked on the door. They heard a deep male voice.

"Come," he said. They entered the office and saw a man around 5 foot 7, bald with dark eyes. He was dressed in the same type of outfit as Hood was in but, cut for a guy. "Hello Hood," he had a 'Cockney' accent. "I see you finally found Potter."

"Yes sir," she said. He looked at the boy.

"I am Thomas Wright; Admiral of this base and of the ship girls of Europe. It's nice to meet you Young Mr. Potter." He stood had stuck out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry shook Thomas' hand and they sat down. "Your mother was a valuable part to this team. She had helped the other get used into being human."

"Um how did they come to be?" Harry asked, "I mean, how did ships become, ship girls?"

"Well, it was magic Harry." Said Hood, so they explained to him that ship girls are the spirits of the ships they were named after and held the crew's hopes and dreams.

"We are also immune to the 'Killing Curse'." Said Hood, Harry nodded and they sat down. To talk some more.

* * *

Meanwhile the Order were looking for Harry to see if they could find Harry. Molly Weasley had told them that some woman had kidnapped him. "We must find him and take him back to the Dursleys for his own safety." Said Dumbledore, because he knew what was best (yeah right).

Just then they heard a voice, "oh you mean so they can beat Harry to death?" She said, everyone looked over. "You're making him like a toy, or better yet a golden goose that you're going to kill." They looked over to see a woman dressed in Navy Officer gear. She was smoking a cigarillo and glared at them.

"Who are you?" Said Snape, "where the Potter brat?" Just then anti-air gun were pointed at him and every single member of the Order. "You wouldn't…"

"I am not one of your students Severus Snape!" She said, "you can't intimidate me! But since you asked so nicely; I am the HMS Surrey. I was one of Lily's fleet mates." They were stunned, "yes that means Lily was a ship girl. The HMS Lily to be exact." The Order started to pale, if Lily was a ship girl then that means… "Harry is a ship boy."

"Then that means all of his vault will go to the…" Started Dumbledore but he stopped as a bullet went right into his hat and almost parted his head down the middle.

"He's Still Human! Even if he wasn't, he'd still count as a magical being. He'd get Lily's vault, in Switzerland." They gasped, that was a legendary vault. "And he could have helped too Mr. Snape. But you had to be an arse."

"GIVE ME THE…!" Snape started but was shot all over his body. It was a miracle nothing vital was hit.

"Now, if you excuse me I've got a son to see to." She said and left. Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses, then placed his head in his hands.

"The only thing we can hope for is Mr. Potter to return for his fourth year." Said an order member.

"No, he won't return."

"But you are his Magical Guardian can't you force him to return?"

"Not if I want Hogwarts to still be standing."

"Maybe we can get the ministry to help out."

"I'm pretty sure that won't work."

"You never you until you try." But before anyone said anything, the floo activated and outsteped Amilea Bones, Sirius' fiancee with a couple of her trusted aurors.

"Ah, so good to see that everyone is here." She said, "I won't have to go looking for you." She handed everyone a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"A restraining order, directly from the ICW." She said, "I know only Dumbledore can issue them but, you have been voted out due to 'No Confidence'. With that, the order was issued and don't think about going to the ministry to find Mr. Potter. They got one too. Also, Sirius is in Switzerland getting his trial and will be found Not Guilty the order on the dementors had been lifted, even if it wasn't they'd be destroyed. Those Abyssals are good for something." With that she left.

TBC

* * *

Note: _Ending it here, My first Harry Potter/ Kancolle cross. Was inspired by some people on fan , one in particular was Pyeknu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Harry was up looking at files. They were on his mother and the missions she served. 'She was a powerhouse.' He thought, proud of his mother. 'I'm going to be walking in some mighty huge shoes. If what I think is going to happen to me.' Surrey had came upto him.

"Good morning Harry." She said, she kissed him on the temple. "Let me guess, you are worrying about following your mother's footsteps?" Harry nodded, "don't worry. You'll be as good if not better than her."

"I don't want to be better than her though," he said. "I just want her to be proud of me."

"I'm sure she will be. I'm sure she will be."

Later Harry went over to the docks and grabbed a rigging, he had huge guns over his hands, around his waist and was wearing rudder boots with propellers. "Okay, I'm ready Auntie." He said, Surrey and Hood were both watching him go out to the bay and he started to go to France to see how far he can go.

* * *

( **12 Grimauld place** )

The Order of the Phoenix were not of the happiness at the moment. Especially Dumbledore, "I don't see why they are interfering with us!" He said, "those golems will not stop me from my just reward!"

"I don't see how that pathetic golem is even the brat's godmother!" Said Molly, "we should go to the ministry and have them destroy her!"

"Alas we can not, we'll have to bide our time." Just then Amelia had showed up again but this time she wasn't alone. She was with her fiancee, he was now cleaned up, his hair was tamed and looked every bit of the lord he was supposed to be.

"Hello, all." He said, they looked at him and drew their wands on him. He pointed his cane at them, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Drawing a wand on a lord of an ancient and noble house are grounds for arrest." Said Amelia.

"Him? A lord?" Scoffed Molly.

"I'm more powerful than you Prewitt!" Said Sirius, "by the way, I have met Harry's maternal godmothers. They are ship girls and so was Lily, hey Remy? Remember we used to tease James about robbing the cradle?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe that idiot Snape didn't know his 'best friend' was a ship girl." Said the werewolf. The others were in shock, "what? You thought we were joking when we said Lily could kill you with one shot? You never met her parents, because she didn't have any!"

"I just thought," said Albus.

"That's your problem," said Sirius. "You 'think' too much. I'm giving you a week to clear out."

"Sirius we can't be divided!"

"Under your rule? We are! One Week!" With that he and Amelia left.

* * *

( **Gringotts** )

Harry walked into speak to his family's banker. "Sir, I would like to have my parents wills read, please." He asked politely, so it was read and he found out he was supposed to be Lord Potter at 11.

"Yes, it also says here that you were supposed to be raised by HMS Surrey and Hood if Sirius was not available." Said Ragnok.

"I see," Harry said as Hood hugged him. "So what now?"

"Could you make a copy of this and send it to the ministry?" Asked Hood.

"It would be our pleasure." Said Ragnok, so the announcement was sent to the ministry and to the Prophet.

* * *

( **Next Morning; Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office** )

Dumbledore had just read the day's Prophet and was hot. He couldn't believe it, the damned brat was not only part ship boy but those golems were his godmothers! This meant that Lily was a ship girl and he couldn't do anything about it. 'DAMN IT!' He thought, 'I must find someway for that brat to die for my cause!' Just then the floo flames started and a voice was heard.

"ALBUS!" It was Molly.

"Yes Molly," he sighed.

"Did You Read The Paper? The Prophet's Saying That Those Abominations Are Harry's Godmothers!"

"The Ministry confirmed it."

"What are we going to do?"

"I shall let you know," with that he cut the floo connection. He took off his glasses and sighed. "Damn it!"

* * *

( **Marine nationale française** )

At the the French ship girl base, a group of ship girls had heard about the newest member. An UK ship boy. " _This is amazing,_ " said the French ship girl admiral.

" _Yes sir,_ " said one of his assistants.

" _Do we know his name?_ "

" _That the strange part; he's Harry James Potter: the Boy Who Lived_." One of the main ships of the fleet was there and gasped. She was dressed in a white French Naval Uniform, had blond hair in a bun and blue eyes. She also had a figure most women would kill for.

" _If that's the case…_ " She started, " _Who was his mother?_ " The others looked at her.

" _You mean to tell me that Lily had a child Fleur de Lis_?" The admiral said, she nodded. " _We need to find him._ "

* * *

( **HRM Ship Girl base** )

Harry was getting used to the rigging of a battleship, it was heavy and was slowing him down. But he wouldn't give up, he wanted to get used to the weight. Surrey and Hood would tell him that he had nothing to prove to them. Even Warspite, when she visited agreed with her 'sister ships'. They loved him regardless of what he can do. Warspite had went to him and stopped him. "Harry, you don't have to prove anything to us." She said.

"I just… want you… to be… proud…" He said tiredly. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly disregarding the sweat.

"We are Harry, we are. Get some rest." So Harry did, after she helped him get out of the rigging. She giggled at his uniform. It was a white and blue sleeveless bodysuit with gun metal gray forearm sleeves and rudder 'boots' he took them off revealing deck shoes. Then he staggered into the showers to get cleaned up and get some rest.

TBC

* * *

Note: _That's two in like two days I guess. Hope you enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Harry had got up and cleaned up for his day, after he got out the shower, his godmother was waiting on him. "Good morning Harry," said Hood.

"Good morning Auntie," he said.

"Harry, I want you to rest today. I don't mean not to train, just not physically. We are going to work on your mental abilities."

"Yes ma'am." So they set out to work on Harry's bookwork and trained mentally. While they were doing that, Harry had found something that was connected to his ship boy side. He felt the connection he had to all of the ship girls in Europe. He didn't know why and brought it up to Surrey, because Hood was on assignment.

"You have a connection to all of us in Europe?" She said.

"Yes ma'am, I just don't know how or why." Surrey knew what it was and wanted to confirm it.

"Let's go to Admiral Wright." She said and they went to his office.

* * *

( **Admiral Wright's office** )

"I see," he said as Harry and Surrey told him about Harry's connection. "And what did it feel like? Like you could control them?" Harry slowly nodded, "well this confirms it. Harry you have the 'Code'." Surrey gasped, Harry didn't understand.

" 'Code' sir?" Harry asked. As Wright was about to answer someone did it for him.

"The 'Admiralty Code', it connects you to all Ship Girls in the area." They looked over and saw a beautiful woman. She had red hair tied in to a bun on the back of her head, green eyes like his and dressed in a Royal Navy dress uniform for women. When she saw Harry, tears started to fall out of her eyes. "My son," she cried as she went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Mom/ Lily?" The others said, as she did. She let Harry go and they sat down.

"How did you survive the death curse?" Harry asked.

"Remember what you were taught?" She said, "we carry the spirits, hopes, and dreams of our crew. I was crewed by a lot of sailors one death wasn't going to take me out."

"Why are you just now coming back though?" Asked Wright.

"I was in China for a while and helped them out with Abyssals, then I went to Oceana and helped there. I couldn't feel my child anywhere so I continued to help with Abyssal threat thinking I could get some information on Harry and/ or Dumbledore and didn't get anything. That was until a year ago."

"The Chamber," said Harry.

"Something was either blocking me from you and was removed or you came into your heritage."

"The basilisk!"

"Basilisk?" Asked the others.

"One attacked the school and guess who had to stop it?"

"Who freed it?"

"Ginny Weasley possessed by Tom Riddle."

"I see," said Lily. "Did you get bit?"

"Yeah and I almost died if it wasn't for Fawkes."

"The Phoenix." Lily explained.

"But I wonder why he was red and platinum though."

"Platinum?"

"Yeah, he looked very majestic."

"Harry, SHE's a true Royal Phoenix."

"Wait, Fawkes is female?"

"Yep, how did she help you defeat the Basilisk because I'm guessing she did."

"Took out it's eyes," Lily nodded.

"Well, looks like I owe that bird." She chuckled, "what else?"

"Well, after the basilisk was dead she cried into the bite and healed me." He showed her the snake bite on his arm. It looked like he was shot in it, "so now I have the venom of the 'Emperor/ess of Snakes' and the tears of the 'firebird'." He sighed, Lily kissed him on the forehead.

"That must have been what unlocked everything and got my connection back to you." She said.

"But, I don't want to control you mom, or Auntie Hood, Surrey, or Warspite."

"Just tell us to do what we have been doing. Love and protect you." So he did.

* * *

( **Hogwarts, Headmaster's office** )

Dumbledore was trying to find a way to get Harry back 'on track' (to his death). Snape had came in, "I can't find the brat anywhere!" He said, then they heard a voice.

"Who the hell are you calling a 'brat'?" It said, it was recognizable and Snape paled, well even more. They looked over and saw her, it was Lily!

"Lily my dear…" Started Dumbledore but, his hair was parted down the middle at the top of his head by a gunshot.

"Don't Start Old Man!" She said and turned to Snape all weapons locked onto him. "So, Harry is the newest celebrity? You feel regret over my death? I don't think you feel regretful enough! But then again, why would you feel anything for a 'Mudblood bitch'?" Snape knew his words would come back to haunt him. "Or was it because I was to be your sex slave? I'd rather destroy ALL OF THE U K AND MAGICAL BRITAIN THAN TO BE WITH YOU!"

"Now Lily, Severus…" Dumbledore ducked under his desk as she fired around 5 to 6 hundred rounds at him.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! This Does NOT Concern You!" She said, then she turned back to Snape. "Even if you succeeded in getting me, I'd still kill you. I Am Not Human! I am a magical being, a reincarnated ship that holds the dreams and hopes of her crew. Harry will be my commander and there is nothing you two idiots can do about it!" She fixed herself back up to look prim and proper, "so why don't you two go back to playing 'grab ass' and leave people who actually have some stock in trying to finish off that damned 'half-blooded' Dark Lord alone! At least Harry has two magical parents!" With that, she left. Snape was now even more depressed and left Dumbledore's office.

'Now what can we do?' Thought Dumbledore.

* * *

( **Shipgirl base** )

Harry was helping out where he could on the base, when Wright, called out to him. "Sir?" He said.

"I want to get you some more ships to enhance your fleet." Harry followed Wright into a huge room.

* * *

( **Shipgirl calling room** )

The room was huge with a sigil in the middle of it. Harry was looking around, "this is the 'Shipgirl calling room'. This is where you can call up shipgirls."

"Any shipgirl?"

"Yes, all you need is the right song to call them out."

"And the magical output right?"

"Right."

"Do we have New York, New York?" Wright smiled and cued it up.

( _New York, New York- Frank Sinatra_ )

A woman started to come out dressed i Naval dress uniform. She had long blond hair and dazed gray eyes. She had a gun harness with large cannons on her. "Where am I?" She said.

"Great Britain," said Wright.

"Great Britain?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I take it you're the battleship New York?" Asked Harry, she looked over to a very handsome young man with killer green eyes. She nodded, "welcome to the U K."

TBC


End file.
